User talk:Hawkfire98
Rulez *No swearing, even in foreign languages! Haha *ABSOLUTELY NO INNAPROPRIATE PICTURES AND VIDEOS! *Leave all messages at the bottom, no where else on this page or else I won't get to them. *No spamming this page, or you'll get the boot! *No deleting any messages. Thank you. If you don't obey a rule, you'll be messing with the bull, and will get the horns! I'm not kidding. --Hawkey IRC Can you go on IRC please? thanks FlashIn a Flash of light'' 01:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC)''' IRC? Please? FlashIn a Flash of light'' 03:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC)' IRC? Please? FlashIn a Flash of light'' 19:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) irc?I don't have nightmares -''I create them''' 21:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC)' aww okz 'I don't have nightmares -[[User:Frostyness|''I create them]] 22:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC)' '''irc?????'I don't have nightmares -''I create them''' 00:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC)' IRC? Can we go on the irc for a brief moment? ##theforest Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! 22:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Blue needs to tell you something VERY impotent on the IRC. Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! 17:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Main channel :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I think it's because she sweared again, because Shruggy warned Fire to stop. 13:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) irc. 14:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? Echopaw 15:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Gift Here is your gift: Hawkfire I am the Hawk that runs through Fire 16:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :D EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 16:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :D IRC? I wanna talk to you! Main channel and ##roguechat [[User:Echopaw|'Mysticfur']]You don' say shut up you say please shut up' 23:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC)' Flash's Den? Ummm i think the subject is self-explanetory. ^U^ update firecracker's page? please? thanks! ^U^ ^U^ ^U^ ^U^FlashIn a Flash of light'' 23:21, October 8, 2010 (UTC)''' '''not to bug you....but could ya keep checking back on Flash's Den FlashIn a Flash of light'' 00:15, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Well? FlashIn a Flash of light'' 00:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC)''' '''sorry FlashIn a Flash of light'' 14:50, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Heeeeey hawky :D lolz i just wanted ta say Hi :DD[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 19:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Wanna go on? [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] 19:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) can you get on?[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -''I create them]] 23:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) WHY? Why didFirecracker leave Sweetcharm? :'( [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']]♫Happy Halloween! ♫' 19:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC)' ##cotc-mossyden C8 [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']]♫Happy Halloween! ♫' 23:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC)' hey hawk - cyclone can join the tribe of falling snow, just not as their leader 23:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC? 20:18, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Wanna go on? IRC? Main channel? 20:13, October 16, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Sorry I like being on there when your on. :) 19:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) First Hawkey, you might get an email about it. Second, you're only banned for 24 hours. 20:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Lineart Hey, I saw the message you left on Frosty's page. It's right here - http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=Cat+Lineart#/d1px563 But if you use it, you have to give a link back to that page :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 00:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Mapleheart and the Herd and teh IRC Mapleheart isn't deputy, sorry, and thanks for making the page for The Herd Members, also, IRC? We're RPing the Herd there! --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 23:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Rug and comet's fight here's a link to a (sort of) summary of what happened: Talk:Hope IRC? 19:36, October 31, 2010 (UTC) D: I saw the message you left on Nightshine's page...''what in the ''world has gotten into Ice and Blue lately?'' I just don't understand. Icestorm is acting as if all of us are merely acquaintances...and I think Blue needs to realize that demoting Nightshine wasn't the right choice at all; it seems as if she's simply demoted her for revenge...but I think things will get better with time. As for what Icestorm said to you...that just makes me furious. I hope you understand that you'll always be my friend here :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:20, November 3, 2010 (UTC) OMG i Am SOOO sorry i should have stayed and helped and...Grr what they said to you makes me so mad grrr Don't worry if they ever bug you again i will definatly yell at them for being mean to you you did not deserve THAT im sorry i did not stay :( SandBOO...Trick or treat 01:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm proud of you Hawkey :) IRC? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Inactive Since I will be inactive from here until I get a laptop, can you take over on PCA for me? Dawnkit of DuskClanPoor little kit. 21:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC) IRCeh IRC Hawkeh? --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 13:23, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Puhwease Hawkeh? sui is scaring me, alot. He's like, watching my every move. Please! I'll do your cyber-hoework for 3 months! D: --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 13:33, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Can joo come back on? My brother was being a jerk adn wouldn't let me on. --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 14:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Locustfire Can you tell me who Locustfire is going to be picking as his mate? I''' really''' want to know! 04:06, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Mat The user RPing Mat left, and she gave Mat to me. But, I don't want to RP my cats mate.. I mean that's a little weird. So, I was wondering, would you like to RP him?-Rawr. I win. 02:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Prophecy Can I play Crowfeather and Jayfeather? :3 [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']]♫Happy Halloween! ♫ 14:00, November 18, 2010 (UTC) journey thing can i rp Ashfur Brokenstar and Hollyleaf?--bracken--~ 00:18, November 19, 2010 (UTC) RPing for phropecy. May I please RP Sandstorm and Mapleshade?-Rawr. I win. 03:28, November 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC Sorry, I had an error. If your still on and left because I left sorry :( 15:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Strange... Okay. Want to rp at WindClan's Camp. And also does the IRC not let you get on at all? Or not get on COTC channel? 15:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Weird... and CUTE AS HECK! IT IS ADORABLE!!! xD :D 15:43, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Go here http://chat.deviantart.com/chat/wikiacatsotheclans 15:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! It's amazing! 15:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Did you try shutting down your computer and turning it back on? 16:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you get on the IRC now? 19:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yah... I mean to ask you about that, but then I had to go... Sorry. I'll upload a new verison of that as soon as I can.-Rawr. I win. 21:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) What does it say? 19:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hawkey, we're not changing anything. But we will get you unbanned. What does it say on the IRC? 20:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Some people aren't allowed to go on Piczo. But believe me Hawkey, we'll try our best to get you unbanned. It happened with Maple once. But she was unbanned. 20:34, November 25, 2010 (UTC) It's not fine. I'm going to help you get back on the IRC. 20:37, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hawkeh needs to go on IRC or Nighteh will die! --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 20:42, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hawk, I know your banned from the IRC but on Deviantart, if you click the toolbar on the top, there is an arrow next to the logo. Run your mouse over it and click DA Chat, here is the link to my chat room: http://chat.deviantart.com/chat/cotcroleplaying see ya there ;D [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']]♫Happy Halloween! ♫ 21:28, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Chatroom Do you have FireFox? It works for that. [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']]♫Happy Halloween! ♫ 22:15, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hawk, does the IRC work? 15:41, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hm, I think it's just 24 hours. What time were you banned yesterday? 15:57, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks Hawkfire. It doesn't matter; I might find one online. But just so you know, on your profile, you have a Warrior Wiki charart. Kitsufox and Bramble would kick your butt if they found out; I heard them scolding some user for using it outside the wiki. Thanks, Nightfern 16:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) LOL Good point. How did you make the blanks? Nightfern 16:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC) It sucks that I can't do it; I don't have Microsoft as I'm on a Mac Laptop. Nightfern 16:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Did the IRC work? 00:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC)